


Victory

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko was the world's greatest hope.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 4





	Victory

They stared at Azula, in front of them, heaving and sobbing, for what felt like moments. But then Katara laid her hand firmer on Zuko's shoulder and whispered to him, quietly. 

"What now?"

"I don't..." he almost seemed confused. "I don't know."

"We've won the war."

"Yes," he said, lost in a daze. "We won."

"What's wrong."

"I don't - I didn't actually think we were going to. But we have. I - " he looked at her again, the same way he had before he'd jumped in front of lightning for her. "Thank you, Katara."

"You said that already."

"I need to say it again. I need to emphasize just how true it is. Thank you for what you've done for me."

"I didn't just save you," she whispered. "I saved the world. I healed the world. You are the world. You're the future."

"You really think so?"

She smiled at him, eyes teary. "Yes, I do."


End file.
